twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
J. Jenks
J. Jenks is a full-time lawyer and part-time purveyor of illegal documents in his fifties. He has worked with Jasper Hale since the late 1980s. He is portrayed by Wendell Pierce in the second movie adaptation of Breaking Dawn. Biography Early life J. Jenks was born sometime in the 1950s, in Seattle, Washington. He is known in certain circles as being one of the best document forgers available. He has worked with Jasper Hale since the late 1980s; his old partner and mentor knew Jasper for fifteen years before him. He has Max run the downtown office as a contact point for criminals who need legal documents, and conducts legitimate business as "Jason Jenks", an attorney with a fancy office in the skyscraper in Seattle, and as Jason Scott, an attorney with a modest practice in the suburbs. J. Jenks is aware that the Cullen family are out of the ordinary, having noticed that Jasper never ages, but does not know that they are vampires. Because he is paid well, and because Jasper has manipulated his emotions to ensure his fear of the Cullens, Jenks always gives him top priority and does not talk about his family to others. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn, Alice left Jenks's downtown address to Bella, which led her to Max, Jason's agent, who in turn sends her to him. Initially he assumed Bella was Jasper's wife, leading Bella to think that Alice gave her the address and that Jenks had no idea what Alice looked like. Later on, during the second meeting with Bella, he is told that she is the wife of Jasper's brother, and he wishes her and the rest of the Cullens happiness and health. Bella employs him to forge birth certificates, passports, and a driver's license for Jacob and Renesmee. Over the course of their relationship, he becomes more relaxed with Bella than he is with Jasper. An honorable man, he is under the belief that she intends to use the documents to kidnap Renesmee from her father, and despite his fear of the Cullens' retribution, he initially expresses reservations about giving her the requested documents. Bella assures him that it is not the case. She afterwards decides to take over all relations with him in order to spare him any further stress. In Breaking Dawn - Part 2, Jasper visits Jenks to give him instructions to forge legal documents for Renesmee and Jacob, and by the time Bella contacts him, he has already finished the orders. He delivers the documents to Bella at a public restaurant. Physical description In the book, J is a short and balding middle-aged American, paunchy, probably at least fifty five. Whenever he is nervous, he trembles, blanched to a sickly paste color, with sweat beading on his forehead. He also wears expensive clothing. In the movie, J is a middle-aged African-American, with short black hair, dark skin and mustache, and slightly overweight, though he still wears expensive clothing. Personality and traits He appears to be a very nervous man, mostly due to his fear of Jasper, provided by his power to control his emotions, and by extension, any other member of the Cullen family. The bad reputation of his forging activities notwithstanding, he is an old man with a kind heart, and is very careful with whom he deals with. His movie counterpart is calmer, but he still holds the utmost respect for the Cullens and their business with him. Relationships Jasper Hale .]] Jasper Hale is J's longtime priority client. They had done business together since the 80s. Whenever the Cullens needed new identifications or legal documents, Jasper would visit him for such reasons. He is told by Jasper never to speak of his business with him to anyone. Though they have a fairly decent business relationship and he is well-paid for his prices, Jenks is actually quite intimidated by Jasper thanks to his infliction of fear in him and his knowledge of Jasper's well-preserved youth. Bella Cullen .]] Bella Cullen is J's newest priority client. They first meet when Alice directs her to his office in order to forge legal documents and transport papers for Renesmee and Jacob during their crisis with the Volturi. Since he was quite familiar with the Cullens' names, he is quick to notice that Bella is the newest addition to the family, and also that she is Edward Cullen's wife. J finds Bella easier to work with than Jasper, and tries to imply to continue doing business together with her if the opportunity rises. Consequently, Bella promises herself to take over Jasper's business relationship with Jenks to spare the latter the fear of being near former. Trivia In Eclipse, one of the victims of the Seattle army is Omar Jenks; it is unknown if he was related to J. Film portrayal ]] J. Jenks is portrayed by Wendell Pierce in Breaking Dawn - Part 2. Appearances * Breaking Dawn **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Breaking Dawn